¡¿Por que yo!
by lobunaluna
Summary: Cualquiera vende su alma al diablo por cosas de mucho o poco valor pero... ¿A cambio de que Lune venderá su alma?
1. Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

AVISÓ: ¡FIC DE COMEDIA! LOS PERSONAJES NO SERÁN SERIOS.

...

**_¡¿POR QUE YO?!_**

_Capitulo 1_

**Como conocí a esta pesadilla.**

Ante todos mis modales...

Me llamo Lune Barlog, si me apellido como el monstruo del Señor de los anillos, soy el típico tipo que solo quiere que nadie lo moleste. Mi edad no les importa, pero seré generoso: mi vida cronológica esta entre los 20 y los 25. La mental, por suerte, esta muy por arriba.

¿A que viene la historia? Bueno...

-¿Ya me vas a vender tu alma?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO VENDERTE MI ALMA Y AHORA LÁRGATE! -Bueno, a la persona que le grito y ustedes no ven es la razón por la que existe esta historia. -Vete de una vez.

-Mmm... No.

-¿Por que yo? -Golpearía mi cabeza con el escritorio, si no fuera que corro riesgo de causarme una lesión cerebral permanente. Mi cerebro es muy valioso para andar maltratándolo.

-Pide un deseo, te daré el mundo...-Por suerte el golpe que le di hizo que se mordiera la lengua y dejara de hablar. Quiero terminar de una vez mi trabajo e irme a casa.

¿Que con quien peleo?

Bueno, gastare mi tiempo en explicarlo.

Por accidente, realmente lo fue, traduciendo en voz alta un texto de latín invoque a un duque demoníaco. Se hace llamar Minos, dice que fue el antiguo rey de Creta... Para mi solo es un idiota megalómano.

La cosa es que...

Minos no quiere irse a menos que haga un trato con él a cambio de mi alma.

-¿A quien le estas contando todo esto? -Mierda, ya se le recupero la lengua- ¿Hay alguien leyendo esto?

-Minos, vete... En esta historia el único que tiene monologo soy yo.

-Dudo que rompas la cuarta pared... -Sonríe como el demente que bien se que es y me hago una idea de que trama- Pero si lo deseas puedo hacer que la rompas a cambio de...

-Ya te dije que no.

-En todos mis milenios de vida nunca conocí a un humano que no quisiera algo... -Y ahí comienza con su teatro, mejor dejo todo lo que pensaba contar para otro momento. Si me disculpan, voy a aprovechar el desvarió de este tipo para huir de él.

Nos vemos en otro momento y gracias por leer lo que pienso.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

AVISÓ: ¡FIC DE COMEDIA! LOS PERSONAJES NO SERÁN SERIOS.

...

**¡¿POR QUE YO?!**

_Capitulo 2_

**_Primer intento de obtener mi alma._**

Bueno, ya que deje a ese pesado con su escenificación de que es el mejor demonio y yo el peor humano... Dios solo le faltan los violinistas para completar su actuación.

Continuare contando como es que ese idiota intento quedarse con mi alma... Ya aviso, yo soy ateo. No creo que allá un yo espiritual. Mi biblia son los manuales de ciencia.

Luego de invocarlo, de hacer varios intentos fallidos con mi celular para pedir ayuda a la policía. Asumí que "tal vez" si podría haber un demonio vestido como un hombre del siglo XVIII parado delante de mi. Debo decir, que fueron los 5 minutos mas insufribles de mi vida.

Tome la decisión de dejar mi oficina, por cierto soy restaurador de libros antiguos, y opte por dejar a ese demonio con los libros. Supuse que se sentiría cómodo con cosas viejas como él (suponiendo que realmente sea tan viejo).

Llegando a un cruce de caminos, el muy infeliz apareció devuelta. Alegando que un cruce de caminos es un buen lugar para hacer tratos. Lo ignore de plano y cruce.

Su cara fue un poema, a pesar que todo lo que salió de su boca después no lo fue. Quise seguir ignorándolo escuchando música en mi celular.

Caí en la cuenta que por culpa de cierto demonio infeliz no podía hacerlo.

-¡Estas deseando un celular que funcione! -se puso delante mío y me mostro un celular negro con una calavera como signo comercial. Flotaba entre sus manos con una luz roja cayendo sobre este a modo de iluminación- ¡Te ofrezco la ultima edición del celular mas usado en el infierno por el modesto precio de tu alma! -sonrió, debo de admitir que esa sonrisa forzada era demasiado creíble.-Tiene todo lo que un demonio o un mortal pueden necesitar, es el mejor celular inventado jamás conocido por la humanidad y puedes llevártelo por prácticamente nada- Parece un vendedor de celulares- Su batería es infinita y puedes escuchar cuanta mu... ¿Que es eso?

-un mp4. -Me puse los audífonos y seguí caminando. No paso mucho hasta que la tierra tembló, me di vuelta y lo vi al otro lado de un cráter.

-También es indestructibles. -el aparato estaba al fondo del cráter.

-No quiero la versión infernal del Nokia 1100. -Y con fastidio agregue- Solo un idiota cambiaria su alma por un celular.

En el camino a casa, comprobé que existían muchos idiotas en la ciudad.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

AVISÓ: ¡FIC DE COMEDIA! LOS PERSONAJES NO SERÁN SERIOS.

**_¡¿POR QUE YO?!_**

**Capitulo 3**

_Un intento fallido muy costoso para mi_.

Bueno, como les venia contando por accidente invoque un demonio.

-Hola ¿Alguno quiere hacer un trato?-Este desgraciado no pierde oportunidad de hacer tratos.

-Vete de aquí Minos y déjame hablar a mi...

-Si lo deseas, te dejare hablar a cambio de tu...

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! -levante la cruz que ahora guardo en el bolsillo. Parece perro apaleado, pero no siento pena por él- Quédate en el rincón Minos... Y no quiero escucharte.

-Pero tu alma... -Le amenazó con la cruz de nuevo, hay que admitir que es divertido ver a un demonio con ropa del siglo XVIII cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos. Dios... Pareciera que fuera un chiste de mal gusto.

Cof. Cof.

Ahora que Minos estara callado en su rincón, continuare con lo que les iba a contar.

Luego de comprobar que la mitad de la gente de mi generación es capaz de vender su alma por un celular. Me detuve en una librería a ver que encontraba. Ahí fue donde descubrí que Minos odia las biblias y cruces. Eh arruinado el parque de mi habitación para grabar cruces cosa que Minos no me fastidie cuando duermo.

Pero volviendo a la librería.

Minos apareció de golpe con una de las obras perdidas de Shakespeare...

-Me he dado cuenta que lo moderno no te interesa... Así que te ofrezco esta obra perdida del célebre poeta a cambio de tu alma.-El libro apestaba a nuevo- ¿Tenemos un trato? -Me extendió la mano.

-Solo me interesan si están arruinados -Señale ese libro que me ofrecía- nadie creerá que ese libro es original.

-Pero esta escrito con la propia letra de ese tonto... -Su cara no cambio ni un ápice, seguía con esa sonrisa de vendedor- te aseguro que es genuino... Yo le di a Shakespeare su talento a cambio de su alma.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Odio Shakespeare, la verdad que me ofreces cosas que no me interesan -Su cara se contrajo completamente a una mueca de póker- ¿Que clase de demonio ofrece lo que el humano odia?

-Ya se... -el libro desapareció- Viviré contigo, para saber que te gusta y así ofrecerle algo que realmente desee.

-Me lleva el diablo.

-Hace rato que el jefe dejo de hacer eso. -Me lo dijo con una expresión tan divertida que me fue difícil comprender que me lo decía en serio.

Y así fue como termine con este acosador 24/7.


	4. Capitulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**¡¿POR QUE YO?!**

**_Capitulo 4_**

_El mejor realizando tratos_

_ (Hasta que me choque con Lune)_

_..._

Bueno, vamos a aprovechar que Lune pillo una angina y no puede hablar bien para hacer uso de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Minos, soy un demonio y hasta antes de encontrarme con este albino tenia el record de los tratos cerrados en menos de 3 minutos. Si, así de bueno soy.

Por culpa de Lune, pase del puesto 1 al 5. Si no fuera que me invoco ya lo hubiera convertido en una marioneta con la que jugar.

Yo, que soy el mejor, me encuentro con el predicamento de que Lune no quiere nada de lo que ofrezco. Normalmente los humanos me ruegan que haga tratos con ellos, suplican que les conceda sus deseos. Todos desean algo, menos este tipo (creo que vino fallado de fabrica) y para colmo de males puso cruces por casi toda la casa. Solo me deja estar en la cocina y el living.

Ni el baño me comparte el muy desgraciado... Desde que le hice la oferta de su alma a cambio del papel higiénico, que robe del baño, ya no me deja entrar ahí.

Pero ahora...

Mírenlo ahora, padeciendo una enfermedad e ignorando todo lo que ofrezco para curarlo.

-¡Te daré la medicina hecha por los mas famosos médicos del mundo! -tengo que mantener mi sonrisa ante todo, como bien me enseñaron, ya siento la cara de piedra por sostener esta sonrisa-A cambio de que firmes este hermoso contrato y te agregó una pluma de cortesía. -Vamos maldito, con ese malestar debes querer curarte cuanto antes.

Deja lo que estés haciendo en la cocina y mírame...

¡LE ESTOY OFRECIENDO UNA CURA!

-El te Vick es mas barato... -Me costo mucho entender lo que dijo con esa voz rasposa que tiene ahora.

-¿Que diablos es el te Vick?

Y así es como yo, el mejor haciendo tratos, caí al puesto numero 6.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

**_¡¿POR QUE YO?!_**

**Capitulo 5**

_Lo que realmente deseo._

(Capitulo final)

...

Hola. Soy Lune, de nuevo, ya van casi cuatro meses desde que por accidente invoque al pesado de Minos. No les he contado todas las que se ha mandado, la ultima fue ponerme de cabeza sobre un estanque de pirañas para hacerme firmar.

Estoy realmente cansado de él.

Todos los días me ofrece algo y cuando falla comienza con su teatro... Como ahora que esta aferrado a mis piernas en plena acera. Siento vergüenza por que todos nos miran y este idiota sigue con su canto de todo lo que me ha ofrecido y yo rechacé.

-Minos. Suéltame.

-Te soltare si firmas el contrato. -Ya esta de pie de nuevo con el maldito contrato en la mano- solo pon tu nombre al final.

-No quería llegar a esto pero... -Abrí la mochila y saque una botella de agua.

-¿Que es eso?

-Agua bendita de la iglesia de San Pedro en Roma... Un conocido me la trajo... -Antes que pudiera siquiera quitar la tapa Minos estaba a 100 metros de distancia. -Creo que comprare un gatillo de esos que se usa para rociar a los gatos.

-¿Quieres un gato? -Odio los gatos y que me ponga uno pegado a la cara me enfurece.- Firma y te daré el mas lindo de todo el mundo.

-Odio los gatos. -Creo que en lanzamiento de gatos Minos se lleva el oro, luego que tiro el gato hacia arriba lo perdí de vista. - No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que yo quiera.

-¡YA SE! Una mujer o prefieres un hombre -Aparecieron dos libros en sus manos- ESTOS SON TODOS LOS HUMANOS SOLTEROS DISPONIBLES Y SOLO POR EL PRECIO DE TU ALMA TE CONSEGUIRÉ A QUIEN QUIERAS... EN ESTOS CATÁLOGOS ENCONTRARAS AL AMOR DE TU VIDA...-tomo aire- se me seco la garganta...

-No me interesa.

-Señor... Por esas cosas -¿Y este de donde salió?- ¿Tiene a Angelina Jolie en ese catalogo?

-¿Acaso los humanos no tienen comprensión?-hay que reconocer que a mi también me fastidian las preguntas idiotas y Minos se lleva la de oro en ese tipo de preguntas- Dije todos los solteros del mundo...

Por cosas como estas, entiendo por que siempre presumió ser el numero uno. Antes que me diera cuenta, todos los solteros de la ciudad estaban rodeado a Minos como moscas a la basura.

Aproveche, obviamente, para huir de Minos y tener algo de privacidad para mi. Tenerlo acosándome todo el tiempo con su maldito contrató me tiene arto.

Solo deseo una cosa: que se largue.

Pero no se lo diré, es divertido verlo fallar.

Fin.


End file.
